Canadian Hogwarts Student
by WalkinWitAGhost
Summary: yeah, intro to the story
1. Intro

This is the introduction to my Harry Potter Fanfic. The story gets better, trust me.

( i do not own harry potter or any characters except Ashley Dale.)

Introduction

"I've never seen you before, are you new?" Came a female voice from the seats across the train cart.

"Yea, I'm from Canada, but I'm going to be finishing wizarding school at Hogwarts," Ashley replied.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly." The girl introduced herself and the two boys on either side of her. She had long, dark brown hair and a friendly smile. Harry was dark-haired and skinny with glasses, but his green eyes were handsome. And, Ronald was... well, what she and her friends back home would have called a ginger kid, with red hair and frekles.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Dale. But you all can call me Ash."

Suddenly, now that she had some people to talk to, the train ride seemed less dreadful.


	2. Sorted To Slytherin

Well, here it is, Chapter 1. If I screwed up with any spelling please don't say anything, because i dont think i messed up to badly.

Chapter One- Sorted to Slytherin

"Slytherin!" Cried the sorting hat, as Ashley sat beneath it. The students at the Slytherin table roared. She was being sorted a few yars late, already being in her 5th year; She was a transfer student from Canada. The hat was removed from her head and she walked towards the table.

Chewing on her lower lip she took a seat beside an attractive blonde boy, who appeared to be about her age. She glanced over her shoulders at the other house tables. Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff... and Grifindor. She had been told earlier that day a girl named Hermione, who was in Grifindor, that Slytherin was the house of the Dark Lord called Voldemort. And someone named Draco Malfoy whom she, Ronald and Harry grealy disliked.

"Hi." said the blonde boy to her, offering his hand for a shake.

"Hello," Ashley returned his greeting and accepted the handshake he'd offered.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself, rather proudly. _Oh, Shit. He's Malfoy!? They couldn't warn me about what he looked like... God, why does the guy I shouldn't like have to be so..._ Ashley thought

"Ashley Dale, nice to meet you."

"Are you a pure-blood?"

"A what?"

"A pure-blood, both your mum's a witch,and your father's a wizard?"

"Oh, well, my mum is a witch, but I never met my dad. She says he was a traitor of a wizard, though, so I'm assuming I am."

"I'm a pure-blood. And my dad works for The Ministry of Magic."

"That's a form of government, right?" Ashley asked. Draco's nose wrinkled slightly.

"Of course it is! What else could it possibly be? That's what it's like where your from, isn't it?"

"Oh, no," Ashley said with a slight laugh, "Why, we have one Government that takes care of everything, though, each province has a provincial governemnt, so that breaks everything down."

"One government? For wizards _and_ muggles?"

"What are muggles?" Ashley asked, vaugley paying attention, she was to busy making eye contact with Harry to pay full attention.

"People who aren't born in wizarding descent!" Draco was clearly starting to get annoyed with how little Ashley knew.

"Oh. Back home they're called "NMFs". Non-Magical Folks."

She talked with Draco until the feast was over. Then she allowed him to lead her to the Slytherin common room, where they said good-night and whent to thier separte dorms.


	3. The First of More to Come

Chapter 2- The First of More To Come

"First class: Potions. With the Griffindors." Ashley read from her timetable. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I've got to."

"Then Divination."

"That's a crack class."

"I'll decide that after I take it."

"Well, at least our schedule's are in sync for the most part. I have Herbology after Potions."

"I'm taking Divination with the Grifindors, of course you don't have it after Potions."

"Why with the- You like Potter, don't you?"

"Potter? Oh- you mean Harry. He's a lovely boy," _He's pretty , too_ she silently added.

"Well, whatever. Come on; We've got to get to class," Draco said, his tone sounding slightly angry.

In potions class Ashley sat with Draco, but was using a charmed paper to pass notes with Harry. He could see what she wrote down, and vice-versa.

"_Hello, Harry__Y_" She wrote, adding a little heart and the end for emotion. Within an instant his message appeared on her paper:

"_Sit with me in Divination?_" Ashley thought for a moment and then wrote back:

"_of course, my love._"

"_Love? Ha-ha, you kow, you can be really nice, sometimes._"

"_Sometimes._"

"_Most of the time, to me and Ron and Hermione, anyway._"

And so Potions class went by fairly fast, without Professor Snape suspecting anything. Draco glanced at the paper once or twice, but never raised any comment. And it was time to go to Divination. In the class Ashley got seated close to Harry, with Ron across the table from them. However, Professor Trelawny was running (very) late and Ashley convinced Harry to skip the class and go out on the grounds. Once outside they sat underneath the great tree beside the lake. Ashley breathed in deep, inhaling the moisture in the air.

"So... What does Malfoy think about you spending so much time with me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't think he likes it very much, but that's his problem; he doesn't own me."

"He's probably jealous." whispered Harry, leaning in slightly, and brushing Ashley's flaming auburn hair away from her eyes.

"Jealous? What of?" Ashley was clueless about what Harry could possibly mean.

"That I get to spend so much time with you."

"That's really nothing that special. I'm not anything amazing."

"Maybe not to some people..."

"What does that mean?" Ashley looked into Harry's gorgeous green eyes, only to find herself blushing slightly. Slowly, she and Harry leaned in to kiss one another. She didn't know why, but something about it felt right, even if it was behind Draco's back. _Draco's nothing to worry about,_ she reminded herself, _I'm not his girlfriend._ And when the kiss ending , Ashley knew it was the first of more to come.


	4. A Trip to Hogsmead

Chapter 3- A Trip to Hogsmead

"Are you going to Hogsmead with me, Ash?" Harry asked, slipping his arm around her waist. She turned her neck towards him and smiled.

"Yes, I've meaning to buy some fabrics." Ashley replied leaning against his body, which was planted firlmy behind her in the middle of the hallway. A couple of second-year Ravenclaws passed by and started whispering. Ashley didn't really care, she knew that it was unusual for a Slytherin and a Grifindor to get along (especially as good as she and Harry did).

They were both ready to go, so the two walked to the main doors, where Ron and Hermione were patiently waiting. Draco, on the other hand, was impatiently waiting for Ashley to go with him. She politely turned him down, explaining that they hadn't made plans and that she and Harry had. Then Malfoy reluctantly agreed to have lunch with her, after she'd done her shopping with Harry.

"Wow, you've got a silver tounge!" Ron commented as the four climbed into a carriage.

"It comes natural," Ashley replied. Harry and Ron smiled but Hermione pressed Ashley.

"Why does Malfoy expect you to go with him?" she asked Ashley.

"We're friends. That's why we're going to dinner,"

"Whose paying?" asked Harry. Ashley smiled.

"Draco, of course. He's so desprite to get me to like him he'd pay for everything, if I asked."

"So... Will he think it's a date?" Hermione asked.

"Stop hounding her, you guys," Ron piped up. Ashley nodded a thanks toward him.

Hogsmead was pleasent, not to cold, not to warm. Harry followed Ashley as she walked towards a store full of fabric. In side she purchased some black lace, plain black fabric, a translucent sparkly black mesh, and a little bit of silver spandex. Harry requested they go into Honey Duke's and Ashley was far from reluctant. He bought her a box a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Jelly Beans, and a Chocolate Frog for himself. Before they new it, it was noon and Ashley had to leave for her lunch with Malfoy. Harry hugged her and watched as she walked into Madam Rosmerta's bar.

Inside, Ashley found Draco sitting in a window booth, glaring out the window at Harry, who was now talking to Cho Chang. Ashley felt a pang of jealously.

"Draco." She said, darkly. He jumped sllightly, and looked up at her.

"Hey," He said, making no effort to smile at her. When she sat down he cut straight to buisness,"What's going on between you and Potter?"

"Funny, he asked me the same question about us, earlier." She replied. Draco's glare was unfased, like Harry's questioning meant nothing. Ashley wasn't an agressive girl, but she could feel her temper flaring.

"So?" Draco asked arrogantly.

"Jesus! Draco, the whole flipping world doesn't revolve around your wants or needs, or whatever the heck you call them. I'M DATING HARRY POTTER. And you have a prolem with that, come out and say it; because I'm listening- and this just might be the last time I'm willing to listen." She panted slightly as she walked towards the door, this was the first time in a long time she'd let her temper go like that. After a few moments of dead silence, plenty of stares, and an uneasy tension, the students and workers went back to what ever they had previously been doing before her out burst. Draco's eyes followed her coldly as she walked out, but he made no motion towards going after or asking her not to go. So, she went and she walked all the way to the Shrieking Shack where she promptly sat beneath a tree and stared out. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to turn and look. When the footsteps stopped and the presence seemed to be making no sign of leaving, she turned and found herself gazing into Hermione's face.

"You fought with him, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"I.. yeah." Ashley hesitated, she wanted to tell Hermione the whole thing, but decided to wait for Hermione to ask.

"If... If you like, we could go back to the school early. I've got my shopping done and we could sit in the warmth and talk."

"I'd like that." Ashley said, returning Hermione's warm smile.


End file.
